<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>역류(逆流, Flowing Backwards) by Sorlteny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991059">역류(逆流, Flowing Backwards)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny'>Sorlteny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sdorica (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Modern Fantasy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a modern fantasy AU serial, "역류(逆流, Flowing Backwards)"'s first phase of Charle &amp; Morris.<br/>I'll keep adding chapters as I write them time by time.</p><p>This...is going to be about 50 chapters long, with each chapters about at least 3~4 pages, so I decided that it's impossible for me to translate this on my own. ^^;; But I'll keep uploading Copy&amp;Pasted translation from Papago (cause google translations usually mess up when translating Korean), check my twitter (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) for them.</p><p>Thank You!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>역류(逆流, Flowing Backwards)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a modern fantasy AU serial, "역류(逆流, Flowing Backwards)"'s first phase of Charle &amp; Morris.<br/>I'll keep adding chapters as I write them time by time.</p><p>This...is going to be about 50 chapters long, with each chapters about at least 3~4 pages, so I decided that it's impossible for me to translate this on my own. ^^;; But I'll keep uploading Copy&amp;Pasted translation from Papago (cause google translations usually mess up when translating Korean), check my twitter (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) for them.</p><p>Thank You!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1. 버팔로 헌팅 ( Buffalo Hunting )</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Wake up.’</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>『현재 시각 오전 10시 57분. 이니티엄(Initium) 시티 행 고속 열차가 잠시 후에 도착합니다. 탑승객 분들께서는…』</p><p>“안녕하세요. 1등석 탑승객이신가요? 표 좀 확인해 보겠습니다.”<br/>“네, 여기 있습니다.”<br/>“샤를 세리스 님 본인 맞으시죠? 그럼 좋은 하루 되시길 바랍니다.”</p><p>1등석에 타 보는 건 처음이라 조금 떨리는 마음을 가다듬고 예약한 자리로 찾아 간다. 기관에서 마련해 준 자리답게 상당히 넓고 편안해 보인다. 건너편엔 아무도 오지 않은 듯 하다. 혼자인가…</p><p>…라고 생각하며 창문에 기대앉은 순간 객실 문이 드르륵 열리며 한 남자가 들어온다. 검은 머리에 빛나는 듯한 붉은 눈동자. 진한 청색 코트로 차려입은 그에게서 뭔가 알 수 없는 강렬한 분위기가 풍긴다.</p><p>이내 열차가 움직이기 시작한다. 아무리 고속 열차라지만 이니티엄 시티까지는 적어도 몇 시간은 걸린다. 평소에는 연구자료나 관련 책을 들고 다니지만, 기밀 임무를 가는 만큼 관련 자료는 숨기고 다니라는 기관의 명령에 따라 읽을거리를 전부 짐 안에 넣어버렸다. 몇 시간 동안 멍하니 창문 밖만 바라보고 있을 순 없어 앞에 앉은 남자에게 말을 건다.</p><p>“안녕하세요. 앞으로 몇 시간 동안 뿐이지만, 어쨌든 같이 보내게 될 테니 잘 부탁드립니다. 성함이 어떻게 되시나요?”<br/>“…모리스 디트리히.”</p><p>모리스 디트리히 씨라. 보아하니 말수가 적은 편인지, 제대로 이쪽을 쳐다보지도 않은 채로 관심 없다는 듯이 대답한다. 뭔가 이야기를 많이 나누면서 가게 될 것 같지는 않지만… 최소한 내가 먼저 물어본 만큼 나도 이름 정도는 소개해야겠지?</p><p>“그렇군요. 저는 샤를 세리스라고 합니다. 카세렘(Carcerem) 시티에서 통제기관 수석 연구원으로 일하고 있습니다. 만나서 반갑군요.”</p><p>통제기관 수석 연구원. 그 말에 내게 전혀 관심이 없어 보이던 디트리히 씨가 깜짝 놀라는 듯한 기색을 보이며 나를 향해 돌아본다. 그럴 만도 하다. 왜냐하면…</p><p>통제기관. 그것도 카세렘 시티에서, 수석 연구원으로. 사실 일반인이라면 어쩌면 평생 만나지조차 못할 수도 있을 정도로 높은 위치이면서도 기밀로 꽁꽁 싸인 비밀스런 직위이다. 아, 물론… 일반인이 아닌 이능력자라면 항상 보게 되겠지만…</p><p>지금은 2361년. ‘제 6차 대멸종’ 사건으로부터 딱 200년이 되는 해다. 2161년, 지구에서 약 6000광년 떨어진 곳에서 감마선 폭발이 일어났고, 그 제트축이 태양계를 스치면서 재앙은 시작되었다. 지구 오존층 약 50%가 파괴되고, 태양을 비롯한 외부 우주에서 날아오는 각종 우주선을 막지 못해 지구상의 많은 생물이 멸종되었다. 인류 역시 위험해 처했지만, 환경 오염으로 인해 오존층이 서서히 사라지고 있어 오존층 파괴에 대비해 지어졌던 지하도시에 들어가 오존층이 자연적으로 회복될 때까지 버텨 살아남을 수 있었다.</p><p>그러나 지하도시를 모든 나라에서 만들어 둔 것은 아니었고, 지하 도시 안까지 침투한 감마선으로 인해 암 발병률이 급상승하는 등 각종 질병의 유행과 함께 많은 사람이 사망했다... 살아남은 사람들은 몇 년 동안 지하에서 버티다 오존층이 어느 정도 회복된 뒤 다시 지상으로 올라왔고, 그로부터 200년이 흐른 지금은 어느 정도 자연환경이 회복되어 지상에서 살 수 있을 정도가 되었지만, 아직도 많은 부분은 오염되어 있고 생존 인류도 많지 않아 주로 도시 국가 체제로 모여 살아가고 있다.</p><p>“카세렘 시티의 통제기관 수석 연구원… 무슨 팀에서 일하는 거지?”<br/>“아, 저는 이능력자 집중관리연구팀 소속입니다. “<br/>“……”</p><p>이능력. 지상으로 다시 올라온 후 이상한 일이 생겼는데, 바로 ‘이능력자’의 등장이었다. 인류 뿐만은 아니었다. 방사능에 노출된 생물들 중 의문의 이유로 극소수가 비정상적인 능력을 가지게 되었고, 인류를 제외한 다른 종의 개체 중 이능력을 가진 것들은 돌연변이체, 줄여서 ‘변이체’ 라고 부르게 되었다. 반면 인간 중 이능력을 가진 자들은 ‘이능력자’라고 부르고 있다.</p><p>이능력자의 첫 등장이 밝혀진 이후로 전 세계의 정부와 종교단체에서 난리가 났다. 정체를 알 수 없는 이들을 처음에는 단순히 중세시대 마녀사냥처럼 전부 죽였으나, 이능력자들은 계속 발견되었다. 반면 오염된 환경에서 살아가던 탓에 점차 다른 생물들에서는 생존능력이 더 뛰어난 이능력을 가진 생물의 비율이 높아져 갔고, 이들은 지속적으로 먹이를 찾으며 인간을 공격해 오기 시작했다. 마녀사냥의 시대가 지나가고 정부는 이능력자들을 단순히 죽이는 것이 아니라 좀 더 연구해서 인류의 가장 큰 적이 된 변이체와 싸우게 할 계획을 세웠고, 이로 인해 각 도시, 즉 각 정부마다 ‘이능력자 통제기관’을 세워 이능력자들을 가두고 연구하며 변이체가 출몰하면 그들을 나가 싸우게 만들고 있다. 효과적인 통제를 위해, 전 세계에 있는 모든 통제기관 중 가장 규모가 큰 카세렘 시티의 통제기관에서는 여러 개의 팀으로 나누어 이능력에 대해 연구하고 있는데, 그 중 내가 속한 이능력자 집중관리연구팀은 직접적으로 이능력자와 접촉하며 각종 연구를 진행하는 팀으로, 능력복제연구팀 다음으로 베일에 싸여져 있다.</p><p>“…그런 높으신 분이, 이렇게 이름밖에 모르는 사람에게 막 말을 해줘도 되는 건가?”<br/>“하하하. 연구내용을 이야기하는 것은 아니니, 괜찮습니다. 어차피 수석 연구원쯤 되면 가끔씩 방송에도 나오는걸요.”<br/>“이능력자 집중관리연구팀인데 방송에 나온다고? 그쪽은 기관 안의 연구실에만 틀어박혀서 이능력자들을 감시하는 역할 아니었나?”<br/>“아, 이능력자들 옆에서 관리하는 시간이 대부분이긴 하지만, 변이체 습격 때처럼 대규모 이동이 필요할 때는 저희도 같이 출동하거든요. 특히 고랭크 이능력자의 효과적인 활동을 도우려면… 그분들을 제일 잘 알고 있는 저희 팀이 꽤나 도움이 되거든요.”</p><p>디트리히 씨가 나를 이상한 듯이 쳐다본다. 뭔가 말하고 싶은 것 같은 눈빛인데, 망설이는 것 같다.</p><p>“아…뭐 궁금하신 거라도 있으신가요?”<br/>“아니, 그런 게 아니라… ‘그분들’ 이라니. 당신은 이능력자들을 마치 평범한 인간인 것처럼 부르는군. 통제기관의 연구원들은 주로 안 그렇지 않나 싶어서.”<br/>“맞아요. 대부분 연구원들은 이능력자들을 마치 짐승처럼 대하긴 하죠… 하지만 전 그분들과 우리는 다르지만, 어쨌든 인간이라는 점에서는 같아서 그냥 그렇게 부른답니다. 특별한 이유는 없어요.”<br/>“…특이하군. 보아하니 나이도 거의 나와 비슷한 것 같은데, 그 나이에 수석 연구원이라는 자리까지 올라갔으면서도 다른 연구원들과 그렇게 다르다니… 그 대단해 보일 정도의 공손한 말투 덕인가?”<br/>“하하하. 뭐, 정확한 이유야 말할 수 없겠지만, 칭찬으로 받아들이겠습니다.”</p><p>그 이후로 잠깐 더 그와 이야기를 나눴다. 듣자하니 그 역시 카세렘 시티 출신인데, 국립대학에서 의예과 졸업반에 있다고 하니 나보다 몇 년 정도 어린 셈이다. 그래도 의예과 학생이라면 일반인 중에서는 최상위급의 엘리트인데, 그런 그에게도 통제기관은 역시 그저 높디 높은 미지의 기관일 뿐인걸까. 원래 사람에 그리 관심이 없어 보이는 성격인 것 같긴 해도 뭔가 나와 거리를 두려 하는 것이 느껴졌다. 그러면서도 때로는 호기심에 빛나는 듯한 그 붉은 눈동자가 꽤나 인상깊었다.</p><p>“그럼, 난 슬슬 볼일을 봐야 해서.”<br/>“네, 그럼 전 조용히 있도록 하죠.”</p><p>디트리히 씨가 가방에서 노트북을 꺼내들고 뭔가를 하는 동안, 아무것도 가져온 것이 없는 나는 창문 밖을 바라보다 이내 잠이 들어버렸다.</p><p>그로부터 몇 시간이나 지났을까.</p><p>탕—타탕—</p><p>계속해서 울려퍼지는 총소리에 깜짝 놀라 잠에서 깼다. 처음에는 잠이 덜 깨서 큰 일이라도 났나 싶었다. 주위를 두리번거리는 나에게 디트리히 씨가 한 마디를 던진다.</p><p>“버팔로 헌팅 구역에 들어와서 그렇다는군.”<br/>“아… 그렇군요. 깜짝 놀랐네요.”</p><p>버팔로 헌팅. 이니티엄 시티로 가는 길에는 버팔로 무리가 서식하는 산림이 있는데, 기차가 다닐 때마다 소리를 듣고 흥분한 버팔로들이 기차 쪽으로 달려오면 이를 총으로 쏴서 죽이는 것이다. 물론 기찻길 주변에는 방어막이 쳐져 있어 버팔로들이 가까이 접근하는 것은 불가능하지만, 버팔로 헌팅의 목적은 그저 재미 충족이다. 심지어 쏘아 죽인 버팔로들의 시체를 회수하지도 않는다.</p><p>“당신은 버팔로 헌팅에 관심이 없나?”<br/>“네. 전 의미없이, 단순히 재미만으로 생명을 죽이는 일에 대해 회의적이라서요. 버팔로들이 변이체들처럼 인간을 공격해 와서 죽여야만 하는 상황도 아니고, 단순히 여흥으로 생명을 그렇게 함부로 다루다니… 디트리히 씨는, 버팔로 헌팅을 왜 안 하시나요?”<br/>“아… 뭐, 나도 같은 이유로. 생명을 놀잇감으로 삼다니, 말도 안 되는 일이지…”<br/>“하하, 디트리히 씨는 저와 꽤나 닮은 부분이 많은 것 같군요.”<br/>“……”<br/>“아...하하… 불편하게 들렸다면 죄송합니다.”<br/>“아니, 어쩌면 맞는 말일지도 모르지. 신경 쓰지 말라고.”<br/>“네, 그러죠.”</p><p>탕—탕—</p><p>총소리는 계속 이어져 간다. 아무 이유도 없이 생명을 죽이는 소리. 딱히 그 소리를 듣고 싶지 않아서 다시 눈을 감고 잠을 청한다.</p><p> </p><p>『승객 여러분 안녕하십니까. 우리 열차는 잠시 후 오후 3시 30분에 이니티엄 시티에 도착합니다. 승객 여러분께서는 열차에서 내리기 전 빠진 물건이 없으신지 확인하여 주시고…』</p><p>열차에서 흘러나오는 안내 방송에 다시 정신이 든다. 이니티엄 시티 통제기관까지 가려면 역에서 약 30분… 모임 예정 시간이 4시이니 최대한 빨리 가야 할 것 같다. 열차가 멈추기 전 짐을 미리 내려 놓고 정차하면 바로 나가야겠다.</p><p>이윽고 열차가 멈추고, 나는 조금 급한 마음에 바로 객실을 나서려다가 잠깐 멈춘다.</p><p>“디트리히 씨, 그럼 전 빨리 가 봐야 할 곳이 있어 먼저 일어나겠습니다. 만나서 반가웠습니다.”<br/>“……”</p><p>그는 대답 없이 나를 물끄러미 바라본다. 그리곤 뭔가 말하려는 듯이 입을 떼지만, 이내 고개를 저으며 자신의 짐으로 시선을 돌린다. 나는 답변이 돌아오지 않을 것을 알고, 원래 저런 사람이겠거니 생각하며 내 짐을 들고 열차에서 내린다.</p><p>“이니티엄 시티 통제기관 정문으로 가 주세요. 최대한 빨리 가 주시면 감사하겠습니다.”</p><p>기차역 밖으로 나와 눈 앞에 있는 택시를 불러세운 나는 빠진 짐이 없음을 확인하고 잠시 창문에 기대 생각에 잠긴다. 정보 교류 및 수집을 위해 가져온 기밀 문서들… 머릿속으로 정리해야 할 게 한두 가지가 아니다. 그런데…</p><p>택시가 신호등에 멈춰 서자 횡단보도를 건너는 사람들 중 디트리히 씨의 모습이 보인다. 세련된 청색 코트에 검은 머리. 그리고 뭔가 계속 하고픈 말이 있는 것처럼 나를 빤히 쳐다보던 붉은 눈동자. 왜 그런지 정확히는 모르겠지만, 그와 나눈 대화들은 동료 연구원들과 흔히 나누는 일상적인 대화와는 달리 뭔가 깊은 의미가 숨어있는 것만 같아 머릿속에서 계속 떠오른다.</p><p>모리스 디트리히.</p><p>이유를 모르겠지만, 왠지 그와는 어디선가 다시 만날 것 같은 느낌이 든다.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>